


Out of Self Preservation,

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Monster Under the Bed - TV Series ficlets and drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: He hasn't washed Sam's blood from the back seat.





	

_The darkness helped until the whiskey wore away, And it was then I realize the conscience never fades._

He's lost track of how much whisky he's had . Dean doesn't try to drive, not out of self preservation because he isn't going to crash his car. Not when his car is the one thing he has left.

He hasn't washed Sam's blood from the back seat, though. He doesn't turn to look at it, because the picture of Sam is burnt inside his fucking eyelids, a hand trying to stop the fucking bleeding while Dean lied to him and told him he'd be alright.

When Dean opens the car to throw up, he's not sure it's just the alcohol.


End file.
